Threat
by Advanced Procrastination
Summary: "It's not... stalking. It's research." He leaned deeper against the chair, his clenched fists emitting faint knuckle cracks failing to go unnoticed by Ian. Spoilers 3x03 "Lady Killer" I WROTE DOWN THE WRONG LAST NAME FOR IAN, LOL. Failure at its finest, ladies and gentleman.


"W-Wait. You'd think I'd try and hurt someone?"

"We've seen your stalker stash, Ian."

_Nice try._

Ian took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"It's not... stalking. It's research."

He leaned deeper against the chair, his clenched fists emitting faint knuckle cracks failing to go unnoticed by Ian.

"Um, women like that I can anticipate their needs. They're used to guys doing the bare minimum. I go above and beyond."

At the corner of his eye, he found no outward retaliation from Joss which agitated him immensely. He wanted her to draw out the anger, unleash whatever it was she felt inside for nearly becoming subject to this guy's "research." Any sort of reaction that would selfishly satisfy him or even prompt him to relinquish the final lock on the protective beast stirring inside of him.

Nothing. She kept her cool, intent on getting the rest out of Ian before she applied her judgement. That's _his _Joss.

"Try it sometime."

That did it.

Reese turned and glared icicles into Ian. He straightened himself from his position, deliberately advancing towards his prey at an ominous pace. He could tell the fear he had instilled into the smaller man, noting the uncomfortable shifting and wandering eyes that connected with everything in the room except him.

His hand brushed against the underside of Joss' seat, clasping the edge as if she was the only thing keeping him from launching a choke hold.

He lowered himself to Ian's level. "You're hunting them," each word pouring out in a grim whisper.

_And I'll be hunting you._

John stalked a half-circle around Ian, stopping just behind his seat, giving him a less obscure view of Joss. He kept his neutral gaze on Ian's back, occasionally glancing at her petite features. Even after listening to Ian and his story about Dana, she maintained an admirable level of professionalism, though he could distinguish the tinges of sympathy that managed to slip through. He too couldn't help but connect with the feeling of losing someone dear to him.

But the present-day John Reese didn't have the time to dwell on pity and sympathy. He had been duped more than once before, and he wasn't going to allow him, anyone, or Joss pay for that mistake. He would be keeping a vigilant eye on Ian Kole twenty-four-seven.

* * *

"What the hell? You are not my keeper, John," she whispered, trying her best not to attract any inquisitive attention from those outside the room in the safe house.

"It's too dangerous for you to stay here. What if he's not who we think he is?"

"You're kidding. You think he's actually a killer after what he just told us?"

That prompted him to step forward, bringing together their already close proximity. "You're better than that, Carter. Quit letting your guard down."

_I know you've got a guard of steel..._

"Really? I'm a fucking cop, John _and _a light sleeper. If he wants to try and kill me in my sleep, he'll have to talk to the 9mm under my pillow."

_I know you're capable, but..._

"I'm not taking that chance. You'll be safer at home."

"Since when did you start making decisions for me?"

"Taylor-"

"Tayloris spending the night with a friend to work on a project. I already told him I'm working late."

"No you're not, Carter. I'm taking you home whether you-"

"I've made my own decision. This is my job and it's full of risks like this everyday. You really want me to go home? You're gonna have to put me in bounds and drag me out of here."

As tempting as that sounded, he knew that would only sway their already fluctuating relationship. She moved past him following his silence, but stopped in her tracks when she felt a strong hand grip her upper arm.

"Joss..." Ian was no stranger to her first name, but whenever it rolled off of _his_ tongue, it pulsated her heart.

"Please... I can't-"

_I can't let him touch you again._

He paused, drawing out a quivering breath. He was never good at this.

How could a stranger like Ian open up to Joss so easily? How could Joss open up to a stranger so easily?

He remembered how the two conversed while he and Shaw observed from the rooftop. How she casually expressed her troubling thoughts regarding her demotion stirred tinges of jealousy in him.

"I can't lose you to him," his words breathed out in a husky whisper.

He felt her stiffen under his touch, her widened eyes searching his pleading pairs as if she was searching for something. He felt it himself; he was becoming desperate, enough to try and keep her away from Ian.

Joss relished the silence that fell between them, allowing it to assist in collecting her thoughts. She lowered her eyes to his extended arm, reaching out and laying her free hand on the back of his hand, caressing it with her thumb. Just a simple touch from her was enough to send a pulse of electricity through his body.

Her lips parted but the words struggled to voice themselves.

"John...I..."

Soft knocks disrupted her train of thought.

_Fuck!_

"Joss?" she felt his grip tighten the slightest at the sound of his Brooklyn accent.

"Mr. French ordered takeout Chinese for dinner. Just letting you know it arrived."

"Uh thanks, Ian. I'll be out in a minute."

Her hand gave his one last squeeze before softly prying it off her arm. Instinct took over him and he maintained their connection by tenderly gripping the palm of her hand, not wanting to let go. She returned his gesture with a light squeeze of her own.

"I'll... I'll be fine, John. We're both here so if something does happen we got each other's backs, right?" she shot him a shy smile, hoping to ease his worries.

His Adam's apple bobbed twice before he pulled and tucked her into his chest, earning him a small gasp. His hand cupped the back of her head while the other rooted itself on her small of her back. Her moment of shock diminished quickly as he encased her with his comforting warmth, and she found her arms snacking around his waist, her cheek pressed against his heart.

"Always," his raspy breath nuzzled her open cheek, "and whenever you need help, Joss... I'm right here. You know that, right?"

_Talk to me... please._

He felt her form a faltering smile against the material of his suit.

"I know, John. I know."

Realizing he's done all he could for the night, he simply tightened his hold on her, savoring the moment as best he could while his troubled thoughts lingered on.

* * *

Ian reached over to turn the lamp off in his assigned bedroom until the sound of knocking stopped him.

"Come in."

And in came John Reese, his shoulders tensed and a piercing gazed fixed on the figure before him while shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, Is there a problem Mr.-"

His sentence remained adrift as a hand launched for his throat, an arm-breaking grip on his wrist from the other hand sent effortlessly shifted him to the wall on the other side of the room. Ian stood pinned against the wall, staring eye to eye against the taller man and breathing in the air John's grip permitted. At a closer distance, Ian saw the silent menace through his attacker's eyes.

"Hurt her. Touch her. Break her. I _will _put you in the ground next to Wellington."

_You are my prey._

He tightened his grip on the man's throat, earning him a small whimper.

"You understand?"

Ian quickly nodded and slumped to the ground as soon as John released his hand, inhaling the luxury of air.

As he was about to reach for the doorknob, a hoarse voice called out to him.

"W-Wait... You have a thing for Joss or somethin'?" he asked in between breaths.

John paused for a moment, keeping his back against Ian.

"...Something," he admitted, honestly not knowing the true nature of their relationship. Friend was a term too bland to describe her, but he knew she was something indescribable to him. He didn't know. He was never good at this. He was scared, but would never show it in front of his threats.

"And for you it's _Officer Carter_, not Joss."

With that, he exited the room, meeting up with Finch in the main room to discuss the plans for the next day.

* * *

_**A/N: **__OLOLOLOLOLOL, I'M SORRY I HAD TO. Protective/jealous Reese is sexy, not gonna lie._

_This was just something quick I thought of during my break on campus. I hope you guys enjoyed that. I wrote this during a major writer's block, so I hope it was somewhat readable, lol. _

_An update for those reading my "In the Suburbs" story, I apologize sincerely for not updating it any sooner. College is just relentless and also the reason for my writer's block. However, I am at the halfway point and I hope to get it done later in the weeks. _


End file.
